Tammy's Experiment
by Nyx27Seth
Summary: This happens years after Envy found out what's she was capable of doing. Everyone have grown up and became parents. Envy's daughter' Tamar aka Tammy is working on her creation with her brother, Zag. Note: This is a bonus! Check it out! One-Shot!


Author Note: Okay folks this is a bonus on this new character in the future the aftermath! I wanna introduction you Tammy The ODDBALL! XD I'll give u a couples of clues at the end about her but I won't give away all her secrets since i haven't my story about Envy's teens years XD

Disclaimer: DMInX Own Thanatos, Eris, Alcezar, and Savannah! Disney own their own stuff.

* * *

The House of Mouse was silent it happened in the middle of the night. The lighting hits in random directions, the thunder roar loud shaking the club. The wind blew roughly against the trees. Inside the club a young twelve year ago pulled down a rope making the top of the ceiling of the club open. She laughs maniacally, "_**MWAAhahahahahahahahahahaha!**_ Soon my creation will be complete!" She turned on her electric machine, the whole part of the club's stage was open for any lightening hit. She wore her white lab coat with light blue gloves on she had her long brown black hair on a ponytail. She smirks while she put her goggles on her head. The stage was like a large Dr. Frankenstein's laboratory filled with wires and light bulbs everywhere, "_**Mwahahahahahahahaha!**_ It will come alive! My creation will breathe and live!" She laughs out loud, "Brother, have you gotten the stuff!?"

Zag wore a black sweater with a black apron around him, he wore black gloves and pulled a heavy bag, "Yes, mast- I mean Tammy." He said, pulling the bag toward her. The lightening strike again, "I always wonder how this was made." He look over the large mental bed.

Tammy smirks evilly. "You'll soon found out!_** Mwahahahahahahaha!**_" She turned the wheel making the bed lay straight flat, "Finally!" She open the bag. Zag saw Tammy's shadow looking like it was Chernabog doing his famous Bald Mountain performance. She grab a knife and stab the bag opening a few parts. Zag couldn't see what she was doing since she puts it underneath the large white cloth, then she cut something that made an odd dark red liquid splat everywhere on here white coat and Zag's face, "Everything is fallen into place. Yes! Yes! YES! _**Mwahahahahahaha**_! The legs. The arms, everything is all perfect!" She laughs out loud like a mad scientist gone super insane. Zag wipe off the red liquid seeing his sister, fixing everything. She stab the creation underneath the white blanket, making more red liquid splatting around.

Tammy smirks insanely at her creation, "**_Mwahahahahahahahahahahaha!_** Soon. Very soon. We will have our creation!" She shouted out loud as she pushed a few buttons turning the machine into full speed.

Zag look over at her sister's creation, "I don't think I have the stomach to take it." He looks away feeling sick.

"**_MWAH-AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHA!_**" Tammy screams out loud, she look at the clock seeing it's almost midnight, "Hurry! We don't have much time! We need all the juices we can get! Now put on your goggles!" Zag turned the wheel in the back, the mental bed moved a little hire. Tammy hold to wires making them flickered together. They put on their goggles. She made sure they work.

"Sis, don't you think your going over your head!?" Zag crosses his arms, "After all it's just a pi-" Tammy shouted being more insane then before, "No! It's my creation! I worked on it days with the legs and the arms and the HEAD! It's coming out perfectly! It's full of all my hard work, love, and I'm not giving up!" She lick her lips, "It's coming out deliciously good!" She look at the clock seeing the handle getting closer to the 12. Her eyes widen in shock, "Hurry!" She shouted at her brother. Zag rolled his eyes, pulling another lever.

Tammy laughs out loud. She walk over to another lever, "Soon. He will arise from his long cold slumber! **_MWA-ahahahahahahahahahahahahahah ahahahahahah!_**" She pulled down the lever- then everything shuts down. Tammy saw all the lights turning off, she saw the clock turning to 12 by just 50 seconds, "NO! We need more power still!" She screams until she smirks, "Wait, I could do this!" She reach her hand out on the creation.

Zag cried, "Are you insane we could do it another time!? Besides, we can fix it."

Tammy smirks, "There is no time! I work my fingers to the bones with this one! I shall make this work! Now put it on me!" Zag sighed putting two wires on her neck.

Tammy smirks at her powers, "Yes!" She then let her hands glow into a bright white color around it and shoot it on the mental bed where the creation laid, "_**MWA-AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHA!**_" She laughs out loud electrifying the creature. Zag shook his head until they heard someone fake coughing.

Tammy snap out of her madness, seeing the whole crowd in the club looking at her with fright and confusion. She snap back to her lesson, "Hehehe, sorry." She said blushing a little. She paused what she was doing, "Here, is a tasty treat that will knock out your taste bubs. Me and mother been baking this for years at her Sweet and Yummy Backery." She pulled off the white blanket. Pop out was a large chocolate chip cookie man with an red vest. Having two white dots as eyes and a smile on its face, "Even **_DEATH_** will come alive by this delicious snack!" She said the word 'death' out loud.

Then, a black mist and smoke appear a dark figure. Thanatos stood standing look pissed off, "Someone called my name because I am a busy god!" He yelled angrily. Tammy rolled her eyes. She took of piece of the cookie and shoved it into the god's mouth.

Thanatos chewed for a while, "Not bad." His mood went away. Then the cookie started eating himself until Tammy stop him, "Nah-ha-ah! Not until I finished putting frosting on you!" She put two dots on his frosted red vest.

"Awe, but Tammy, I taste sooo delicious!" The cookie man whined.

Mickey Mouse stood there clapping, "Wow! That was amazing! Tammy, you really did out done yourself." Then the club clapped impress of the event, "Now that was Tammy and her fun baking skills!"

* * *

In the crowd, Esme and Tammy's brother, Nite sat together, "Um, your sister is really different when it comes to baking.." Esme said clapping.

Nite stood stun for a moment, "Yeah, she is really something." He shook his head while clapping.

In the villain side Savannah, Alcezar, and Eris stood stun. They weren't sure what to say to Tammy's action. Alcezar still hold his book, "Well, that was something."

"I found it lame." Eris slouch back, rolling her eyes. She let her blond hair lay on her chest.

Alcezar rolled his eyes at Eris comment, "You always found Tammy lame." Sometimes he wonders why Eris hate Tammy so much.

"She nothing but little Miss. Goody-two-shoes! She likes to think everything is about science and her!" Eris sneered over at Tammy seeing her talking to Thanatos.

Savannah just sighed at the red-skinned goddess, "She is very-" Eris cut her off, "Please," She pulled Savannah close to her side, "You see those two talking." Savannah arch her eyebrow seeing Thanatos and Tammy laughing, she nodded. Looks like Eris had a plan to make some drama, "Don't you think it's weird seeing those two laughing. Enjoy each other. Don't you think she's taking Thanatos away from you." Savannah stare closely at the two. She saw Thanatos wrapping his arms around Tammy. The young twelve year old just laughs at him.

"Oh, please." Alcezar put down his book, "You think Tammy and Thanatos would get together?" Alcezar look over at Tammy gives an unimpressed look to the god once he wiggles his eyebrows.

Eris fake yawn at Alcezar's reason, "You really are boring." Alcezar shot an evil glare at the goddess, "Tammy and Thanatos have gotten close lately. He ditch Savannah when they were dating!" Savannah look down making her hands into fists. She became angry at Thanatos for that.

Alcezar rolled his eyes, "Eris, stop being an idiot," The goddess sneered at the pale teenager, "Tammy doesn't like Thanatos that way. If she did don't you think Thanatos would ignore her most of the time."

"He is a heartless, coldest, most dickiest god, I ever met!" Savannah said in a serious tone. Her eyes began to glow dangerously yellow. Alcezar look over at his book.

"You said it girl!" Eris smirk in approval, "You should give Thanatos some pay back or maybe.." She leaned over to Savannah's ear and softly whispered, "Tammy. She been flirting with him for awhile." Savannah's eyes moved to Tammy and Thanatos' direction, the two began talking. Her eyes glow yellow again but this time with an evil growled. Eris shoots she scores.

"Savannah, your fallen for Eris' trick! She wants you to get jealous at Tamar and Thanatos." Alcezar warned. The two girls notice he was being serious using Tammy's name.

Eris fake gasp, "You think I would use my friend!" He nodded, "That hurts. I'm just trying to help Savannah. She been hurt with Thanatos!" Alcezar gave up.

"Might I reminded you who use this arrow to-" Eris growled, "Don't listen to him. He's just a witch!" Alcezar glared at the goddess.

"Fine." ALcezar went back to reading, "If you want to start trouble with Thanatos and Tamar. Go ahead." He went back to reading. The two girls give big evil smirks.

"Now we can get planning." Eris smirk. Savannah smirks back at the goddess. Alcezar just rolled his eyes.

* * *

At the same time, Tammy walk with her brother, Zag. The two took another piece of the cookie man who already finished eating his whole arm. Tammy nibbled on her treat while the cookie man went over to her mother. Zag went over to Esme and Nite. Tammy watched the club all cheered up, she down at her cell phone. "Well, babe. It's just you and me." She looks up seeing Thanatos wiggling his eyebrows.

Tammy rolled her eyes, "Thanatos, there are better things then being with death." Tammy giggles when Thanatos made a funny face.

"Ouch!" Thanatos place his hand on his chest, "I think you broke my heart. I am really hurt." Tammy laughs at the god's joke.

"You are suppose to be cold hearted." Tammy said, taking off her gloves, "Besides, I have other things I need to do before going to Mexico."

"Mexico?!" Thanatos asked, "Babe, what are you gonna do to in Mexico?!"

Tammy put her hair down, givin' a small giggle, "Isn't obvious!"

Thanatos tap his lips, "Mmm. Well, I do know all but stuff thats all cosmic and junk."

"For the Dia De Los Muertos!" Tammy said, "I'm surprised you forgot about that!"

Thanatos blink again, "Oh yeah! Can't a god forget!"

"Than, it's your day!?" Tammy said in confusion, "How can you forget your day!?"

"Hey, Halloween is my day. The Day of the Dead is a bonus!" Thanatos corrected her, "So, what your gonna do?"

Tammy smirks, "That's when I ask you this," She turn over to look at Thanatos, "Can you be my model?"

Thanatos smirks, "Well, babe, I never knew you want to see me that way but since you asked I would love to." Tammy giggles this time.

"Really? No, not that kind of model. I mean I can use your skull to make sugar skulls of that day!" Tammy said giving her big puppy eyes look.

Thanatos rub his chin, "Ya won't drop me!?" She shook her head, "Good." Tammy let out a big smile.

"Yay!" Tammy hop up and down clapping, "Come over at my mother's bakery on Saturday night if your not too busy."

Thanatos smirk, "Oh yeah, that reminds me." He put his arm over Tammy's neck, "You own me."

Tammy blink clueless, "For what?"

"You called me when I was busy with my job!" Thanatos smirk at Tammy's innocent look.

"What were you doin? Looking a PlayGod!?" Tammy jokes, "I even told I will be calling you for a surprise."

"Babe, you think I would look at playgod?" Thanatos saw Tammy giving a serious look, "I wasn't but I was looking at my list-" Tammy sang, "**_He's checking it twice. Gonna found out who's been naughty- Who's been nice!_**" Thanatos give her an unimpressed look.

Tammy laughs, "What?! Hey, I'm not surprised no one made a joke of you being Santa Clause it makes sense."

"Funny. Real Funny." Thanatos said in a serious tone still not impress, "Anyway, you know own me."

"Fine. Fine!" Tammy said, "What do you want from me?"

"Take me to Mexico."

"WHAT!?"

"You heard me. I always want to go over there when they are celebrating the Day of the Dead." Thanatos wiggled his eyebrows, "Maybe me and you could get close and-" Tammy cut him off, "Okay, I will ask my mom if you can go. Second, I don't date guys who are-" Thanatos cut her off, "Handsome." Tammy crosses her arms, "no. Cold Hearted!"

"You think I am-" she nodded, "Well, your right. But, I'm Death! I'm suppose to walk alone with no one." Thanatos saw Tammy throwing her gloves in her white lab coat's pocket.

Tammy said fixing her hair, "Don't you think I don't know!? Besides, I heard what happen between you and Savannah.." Thanatos sighed in agony.

"That was a mess. Now she hates me!" Thanatos rub his neck, "I still want to be friends with her."

"Just talk to her." Tammy said nibbling the rest of her cookie, "It's not all bad."

Thanatos chuckled, "You weren't here when it happened!"

"Thank god for that." Tammy said, seeing Thanatos glaring at her, "Hey, it's between you and her. You know she's a villain who's mother who happens to be the evilest one."

"Yeah-yeah." Thanatos bite his bottom lip, "i better go to Mexico or else."

Tammy nodded, "I hope you like Mexican food and my mother's cooking." Thanatos smirks, "Oh yeah, she tolds me stories when she was babysitting you!" Tammy shouted it out making Thanatos' smirk turned to a frown.

"Hey, you better not tell anyone." He threaten, holding his scythe tight in his hands.

Tammy began to laugh at the stories her mother told, "You would run naked to look for her. HAHAHAHAHA" Thanatos sneered at her, "Oh, and- and you had a crush on her!" Tammy laughs so hard her face turned red.

"Shut up!" Thanatos hissed to her.

Tammy was still laughing, "Oh, that's sooo funny. I can't wait when we go on the road and my mother will talk about it the whole time!" Thanatos' flames began to glow deadly.

"I swear to-" Tammy cut him off, "If you send me to tartarus! I will tell everyone in there!" She still was laughing at him.

Thanatos sighed, "Oy,shut up already." Tammy walk with Thanatos still laughing. Envy walk over hugging her daughter.

"Oh, Tammy you were amazing!" She look over at Thanatos giving a soft smile, "Hello, Thanny!" Tammy began laughing, the god gave her a dark glare.

"What's so funny?" Envy asked the two.

Tammy wipe off her tears, "Nothing. Mom, can Thanatos come with us to Mexico to see Jose!?"

"Of course, he can." Envy smiled at the two, "Besides, we can talk about the memories we shared." Thanatos let out a loud groan.

"Now you have to came, Thanny!" Tammy said with a big smile, "I can't wait for the stories mom." Envy smile walking back to her seat.

Tammy crosses her arms in approval, "Looks like we are going to have fun this trip!" She smirks. Thanatos rolled his eyes.

"Me and my big mouth!" Thanatos groaned while Tammy stood smiling.

* * *

Author Note: I know it wasn't a lot of writing but ehh! Besides I got this from Monster High XD I love that shit! I didn't make Thanatos sound to cruel that will be for later on the story. This was a bonus! Whoa! Tammy is Envy's daughter if you wouldn't have guess it. XD I can't do Thanatos' humor. It's hard for me since I keep thinking he's always serious all the time. I gotta work on that! Well, hope you enjoy this.


End file.
